


Heaven and Hell

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan shows up at a Halloween party as an angel, Reid shows up as a devil. Perfect match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

"I don't want to - " Reid huffs as Garcia pulls together the back of the costume and secures it. 

When she's finished, she slaps his back softly. "Ready to go."

Reid glances at himself in the mirror and wants to cry. "I had a way better costume picked out." He had decided on a costume months ago but Garcia had popped out of nowhere the night of the party with a different idea.

Garcia shrugs, fixing his hair. "You look adorable!"

Reid wiggles under her hands. "Morgan is going to laugh at me."

"Hm?" Garcia hums as she finishes up his hair and turns him around. "Why do you care what Morgan thinks?"

Suddenly the young genius was regretting his choice of words. "I don't - " he assures her weakly, clearing his throat. "He's just kind of... it's hard to... When he gets his eyes on something, he doesn't let it go. The second he sees me as - " Reid gestures lazily at his body " - your weird idea of a costume he's going to follow me around all night."

Garcia nods. "Yeah, he is... because you look so good," she says brightly. "Let's go."

\---

Reid stays in the back of the room as everyone is moving around, laughing and drinking. He's almost convinced he'll be able to avoid seeing Morgan for the night when a familiar face appears in front of him. Reid sees Garcia standing off to the side and he knows she had something to do with this.

"Hey," Morgan greets him, eyes going over his body. He wets his lips. "You are?"

Morgan was expecting a lot of things but nothing along the lines of tight black pants and a shirt that resembled a corset. 

"I don't really know," Reid admits after a moment of thinking. "I think a devil. Garcia did it, okay?"

He glances Morgan over just the same and suddenly he feels flushed.

Oh, Garcia had definitely also planned his outfit. An angel.

"I see, Garcia is the culprit," Morgan laughs and he's nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Not that surprising, really." He offers the genius a drink he'd grabbed on his way and Reid smiles thankfully as he takes it. "I think she got it right though," Morgan continues, grinning, "you are the devil in this relationship."

Reid blinks. Relationship, he knows Morgan means nothing by it but it still makes him feel funny. "I think we both know you're the devil," he replies just as playfully as he gently elbows Morgan and it feels so natural being there with him in two matching outfits but that's all it would ever be.

A night of matching outfits.

\---

Morgan knows how he feels. The thoughts have been consistent for two months now and now he was standing in the same room as Reid. Reid who was donning an outfit Morgan thinks might be enough to make him feel lightheaded. Garcia, as per always, always decides on the best clothes.

He debates staying away from him for the night because he's still not sure if he wants him to know.

But he only has so much self-control and soon enough he is back at Reid's side and he's watching the crowd of people as he decides what to do. He wants to tell him, wants to be honest just like that and say he thinks he might be in love with him. If only it was that easy. He knows if he comes out and says it like that it will scare him away.

The last thing Morgan wants is him running away.

He needs to be discreet but bold.

"Hey, do you want to go outside for a second?" Morgan asks and his stomach churns nervously when Reid nods.

They both squeeze through the bustling crowd and finally Morgan gets to the door. He opens it and Reid slips out, and Morgan quickly follows. He shuts the door behind him and adjusts his shirt as the cold air of autumn nipped at his exposed skin. Garcia was good at making nice outfits - not practical outfits.

Reid leans against the side of the house and rubs his hands together. 

"Can I ask you something?" Morgan asks and Reid looks at him oddly because Morgan sounds nervous as he says it and Morgan is never nervous - he's the most confident and sure of himself person Reid knows and it's almost unsettling. Reid drops his hands and nods. Morgan steps out from in front of the door and stops with the tip of his shoes almost touching the tip of Reid's sneakers. "I can't come out and say it because... I just can't, I'm too - I hope you understand what I mean with what I'm about to say."

Reid is barely focusing on his words as he's too focused on how close Morgan is. It's faint but he smells the agent's cologne and it's a familiar scent he likes a little too much. He only glances up when he feels Morgan's hand touching his cheek; gentle and soft.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss an angel?" It's stupid, he knows, but it's his own little way of saying I love you.

Reid blinks, the words echoing through his mind and suddenly it's like he's dreaming because there's no way Morgan just said that. Reid slowly reaches up and puts his hands on Morgan's waist. When Morgan doesn't do anything about it, Reid realizes maybe he isn't dreaming.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a devil?" he mimics and it's so stupid but it's his own way of saying I love you back.

Morgan smiles. "I can honestly say I haven't... until now," he leans down and pecks the doctor's lips.

It's soft and innocent, and not at all sexual. It's a physical way of expressing everything they couldn't put into words.

And it's perfect.


End file.
